All In A Day's Work
by Guayaba
Summary: AU: Inu/Kag, etc Kagome lands a job at the famous Youkai owned Taisho Enterprises, but things aren't what they seem and she wonders whether or not staying there is worth the trouble.
1. You Snooze, You Lose

A/N: Hey everyone. Finally decided to start this thing that has been in theback of my mond for a while. Hope you will enjoy...and please review

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. does not belong to me.

Here goes it!

Chapter 1: You Snooze You Lose

* * *

"Kagome, aren't you a little tired of being single?"

What a lovely start to a what will most surely end up to be another pathetic dinner. Kagome dropped her fork and looked up at her grandfather. He stared at her with pity in his eyes which made Kagome feel worse and began yet another lecture.

"You are going to be twenty-two years old in four months. You are smart, beautiful, kind. Why are you still waiting? Especially when that boy--"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I won't marry Hojo?" Kagome's grandfather has been dreaming up a wedding between her and Hojo since she could remember. It seemed to go hand in hand with her miko training. A waste of time in Kagome's opinion, seeing as humans and youkai lived together just fine. There was no need for purification anymore. Still, ever since she was little, Miko training was all she ever did. She wouldn't have minded so much had it not been for her sister, Kikyo. She out shined her in every aspect of it and made it look so easy, which frustrated Kagome even more. And to put the icing on the cake, Kikyo fulfilled her grandfather's hopes, and found a monk to marry. The day of the wedding was like a passing of the torch; Kagome was next. The fact that Kikyo got married at an early age, twenty-one to be exact, made Kagome's life even worse. Her grandfather expected the same or more from Kagome, and now that she was nearing twenty-two, the tension seemed to get thicker as the days passed. The clock was ticking, as her grandfather often put it, and he needed to make sure the family heritage stayed strong with priest and miko powers. Kagome could have cared less.

"Just give him a chance. You might grow to love him!" Her grandfather was very persistent.

"You want me to GROW to love him? I don't want to get married and hope for love. I want to marry after I've fallen in love. And for your info I don't have to marry a priest just because you say so!" Her grandfather looked a litte hurt and looked down at his lap. Kagome felt a little bad, since she didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she had all she could take. Now it was her mother's turn to speak up.

"Kagome, your grandfather only wants what's best for you. You should be a little more understanding." Kagome sighed and turned to her mother. For some reason, dealing with her mother was always harder. Gramps has always been and will always be old fashioned and ridiculous. Her mother, however, was once a young girl too, and being raised by her father meant she had an arranged marriage, so Kagome couldn't fight her with the 'it's not fair routine,' because her mother already lived it.

"I'm sorry, but I lost my appetite. Excuse me." Kagome got up just as Souta was entering the room. "Sorry I'm late, baseball practice got a little intense...what's with her?" Kagome walked right by her younger brother and the rest of the family ignored his question. Souta shrugged and served himself and they continued to eat without Kagome.

Kagome was sprawled on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Why doesn't he get it?" she asked out loud. She turned over and thought of ways to get out of all the pressuring. She could move, but she doesn't have a job. At least not yet. It was indirectly her grandfather's fault after all since he insisted on her working somewhere 'human-friendly', like there wasn't enough of that around. The conversation didn't last long, since Kagome doesn't like to participate in anything that involves people telling her what to do. She was always very independent and though her family scolded her for being 'impulsive', she just called it living. She thought about living on her own again and the unemployment issue was still floating around in her head. Then she got an idea. "Where is that paper...," she mused to herself and started to open and close drawers.

"Talking to yourself again?"

"Be quiet Souta, unless you're going to help me. If not go away."

"What are you looking for?" Her brother walked over to her to see what the fuss was about.

"I had this card with a phone number on, it was for this big corporation...umm I can't even think of it right now..."

"Was it this?" Souta flashed a black and red business card, not before looking at himself. "This card is kinda cool Kags, Taisho Enterprises...isn't that like the biggest youkai run company in Japan?"

"Gimme that!" Kagome snatched the card from her brother as he stuck is tongue out at her, "and yeah it is. One of their representatives gave me this card during a career fair before graduation...I wonder if they still have my resume?"

"I dunno. I don't think gramps will like it if you--"

"Well that's too bad for gramps. If they hire me, I'm definitley going to accept." Souta rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah whatever. Human or not, you're an idiot, I doubt they held on to your crap..."

"Shut up. You'll be eating those words when they hire me. Now get out of my room before I kiss you on the cheek." Souta didn't even blink. He ran out of her room before she could even get close. She giggled and started to play with the card in her hand. "I am definatley going to give this a shot."

Morning came and Kagome instinctivley went to her cell phone and dialed the number on the back of the card. She normally felt nervous about interviews and such, but her determination to move out was overriding her fear. She had planned what she was going to say too. "Good morning, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I spoke with a representative from Taisho enterprises a month back and I would like to know if I could speak with someone about an opening..."

Then someone picked up. "Taisho Enterprises Japan how may I be of service today?"

Kagome went blank. 'Crap, i knew I should have written it down..' She mentally kicked herself and began to search her brain for the words she so meticulously planned just moments before the call.

"Hello?" The person on the other line was growing impatient.

"Hi...I mean good after--morning! Good morning! I spoke with a representative a while ago, and I was wondering if there were any open positions at the company..."

"Who is this speaking?" The person sounded bored.

"Kagome Higurashi." She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and felt a wave of relief pass through her.

"I see...actually yes, I will transfer your call to someone who can help you. Please hold on." The muzak started to play. Kagome suddenly felt more relaxed. 'The hardest part is over,' she convinced herself and waited patiently for three minutes.

"Thank you for calling Miss Higurashi, I am the president of Taisho Enterprises, Sesshoumaru Taisho." He sounded very calm yet authoratative.

"Good Morning Mr. Taisho, thank you for attending my call." Kagome didn't know how she mustered up the courage to speak with the president of the company. 'I can't believe I'm talking to the owner!'

"I will make this brief since I have to go on a small business trip in about an hour. It says here on your resume that you have a Bachelors in Marketing and specialization in advertising and we need someone with your skill set. You don't really have experience though, am I right?"

Kagome felt a little nervous. She really needed that job. "Well it's true that I don't have much experience, but I can assure you that I am more than capable of handling anything that is thrown at me. I am responsible, reliable, and creative. You will not regret hiring me if you do." Sesshoumaru paused for a moment on the other line and for a second Kagome thought he hung up. 'Maybe I was a little to cocky..'

"I like your confidence. See to it that I don't regret hiring you."

"I got the job?!"

"Yes, listen I have to go now. Be here Thursday at eight am." Click. For a while Kagome just stood there, wondering if she just dreamed the whole thing up. Did he really just hire her over the phone? Wasn't there supposed to be an in person interview and then they call you? Be there Thursday...that's in ten days! Then she pinched herself.

"OH MY GOD!" She jumped up and down and kissed the business card over and over again. Whoever this Sesshoumaru Taisho was deserved to be showered in gifts. Who cares if it's a youkai owned business? They hired her.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Her mother and grandfather only stared in disbelief at Kagome while she was jumping on her bed.

"Kagome you're too old to jump on the bed like that...it's going to break!" Her grandfather tried to pull her down, but she ignored his hand and kept on jumping.

"I don't care. I'll just buy a new one." Kagome's mother frowned. "And with what money?" Kagome grinned widely and finally stopped jumping on the bed to walk over to her mother.

"Well with the money I will be making from my new job of course!" Her mother's frown quickly gave way to a smile that rivaled Kagome's and her grandfather couldn't resist grinning himself.

"That's wonderful Kagome. Where did you get hired?" He asked curiously.

"Taisho Enterprises. The president of the company talked to me himself. I hired me on the spot over the phone, isn't that great?!" Her mother was excited for her, but her grandfather suddenly changed moods.

"Please don't tell me you accepted..."

"Ofcourse I did, why wouldn't I?"

"No grand-daughter of mine is going to work at a Youkai owned company. Call them back and tell them you won't work there."

"No. I already accepted, and I start Thursday." Kagome looked at her gramps square in the eye. She had never seen him so disappointed, but she wasn't going to back out just because he didn't like the company.

"Why can't you be like your sister? She is happily living in the shrine across town with her husband and has beautiful twin girls. All without the help of Youkai!"

"Why can't you accept that I don't want to live in some dumb shrine for the rest of my life? I don't care if it's a youkai company." Kagome's grandfather looked defeated.

"Kagome please, don't do this to me...don't do this to your family!"

'Is he serious?' she thought to herself, and felt the anger boil up inside her. She has had enough. Now more than ever she was sticking to her plans, even if it meant being disowned.

"I'm sorry, but I have to live my life. Not the one you want me live. If you aren't going to be happy for me, I understand. But don't stand in my way." Her grandfather didn't answer her after that. He only let out a sigh and walked out of her room. Her mother gave Kagome a strange look. It was definitely a sad look, Kagome knew that much, but was that pride? Was she proud of her? Kagome was lost in her thoughts and before she knew it she was all alone in her room again.

* * *

"Well I'm on my way, wish me luck!" Kagome was beyond excited as she waved her mother good-bye. Her grandfather wasn't so kind to her. He didn't even speak to her during breakfast. It was awkward, but she wouldn't let it get her down. It was her first day of work, after all, at the famous Taisho Enterprises. She spent the night before finding the perfect 'first day of work' outfit. She settled for dark gray trousers and a sea-green camisole that was accented with beads in different shades of green. She finished off the look with the matching gray jacket that was a short puffy sleeved version of a blazer and a pair of black, leather flats. Though she wore them from time to time, Kagome was not very fond of heels and considering this was her first day on the job, she did not have the slightest idea of just how much walking would be involved, so she went the safe route with her shoes. Despite her excitement, she was able to obtain a good night's rest.

Now on her way to work, she wore the premeditated clothes with confidence and even decided to pick her hair up for a change in a sensible ponytail and side swept bangs. She had seven piercings, three on each ear and one at the cartilage on her left ear, but she only wore two diamond studs to avoid looking over the top. She was now a professional and childish things like piercings had to be kept at a minimum. "Hmmm maybe I shouldn't have put on lip-gloss...ohh parking!" Kagome was graced with all the luck in the world. She made it fifteen minutes early with a parking spot to boot. With every passing minute, Kagome felt like she could conquer the world. She made her way into the building and introduced herself to the clerk at the front desk.

"Oh they've been expecting you, please follow these directions," the clerk said while handing her a sheet of paper. Kagome said her thanks and took confident strides towards the elevator. "Hmmmm twentieth floor, make a right..." She idly pushed the button and waited for her turn to leave. With every passing floor, 3, 5, 14, she felt her confidence turn in to panic. Was her hair ok? Did her breath smell good? Did she forget to put on deodorant like the time she went out to the movies with some friends? The idea of quickly smelling her pits left as soon as it came for the paranoia of someone walking in and catching her in the act. 'They might even have video cameras in here...' Now she was even more nervous. Had they noticed her fidgeting? Were they all watching her in some big conference room, pointing their fingers and laughing? The loud ding of the elevator shook her out of her thoughts and she timidly stepped out of the elevator.

Floor twenty was quite large. A rather lovely lounge area was set up in the middle complete with expensive looking leather couches and magazines. She reached for the paper that was given to her upon entering the building. "Go right..." she muttered to herself and found a beautiful wooden door engraved with the image of an angel holding a ball in her hands. Flowers also adorned the door and they seemed to come alive even if they were only wooden carvings. Even the handle was magnificent; it looked as though it was carved from a black pearl. 'They sure went all out with this huh?' She remembered why she was there and tentatively tapped on the door, as if knocking the proper way would have broken it somehow. She was rattled out of her thoughts when the door began to open.

"Come in," was all she heard the man say. She left the door open just enough for her to pass by and made his way back to his desk. Kagome was in awe; it seems the door was only the tip of the iceberg, for the office of this man was incredible. The focal point was the window, which acted as the one of the walls of the office. His desk looked like it could seat five comfortably, yet it did not overpower him. He motioned for her to sit and she obeyed, feeling a little awkward sitting in such a large chair.

"I am Sesshoumaru Taisho, the president of Taisho Enterprises." The handsome yet very intimidating man extended his had toward her and Kagome followed suit. His hands seemed very gentle, almost feminine in his own way, but looks can be deceiving. He had a very tight powerful grip and delivered a handshake that was borderline painful.

"I apologize, I forget my strength at times with humans, especially female ones." Kagome flinched a little and started to wonder if taking this job was the best idea. She knew that Taisho enterprises was a youkai owned business, but she also knew that humans worked there, so there should not be any worries. However, his statement about humans, as harmless as it seemed, showed that maybe Sesshoumaru was not to fond of them.

"It's alright, there is no need for apologies," Kagome said despite the tiny pain she felt in her fingers. Sesshoumaru wasted no time and continued to speak. "Like I explained the other day, I have summoned you because we are in need of a person in charge of advertising. You graduated with a good GPA from a well known university, but you are also inexperienced...however, that isn't necessarily a bad thing since your youth might inspire some creativity in you." Kagome simply listened and thanked god that her hard work payed off. The inexperienced part hurt but that is a thing of the past now that she found work.

"To put it simply Kagome, you are going to be in charge of creating ideas for our products. As you may well know, Taisho Enterprises is the leading metal manufacturer in all of Japan with expectations to grow abroad. We supply unique high grade metal for autmobiles, airplanes, bicycles, even silverware. We are still number one, but competitors are starting to gain on us, and we need to make sure we stay on everyone's minds when it comes to their metalic needs. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded as she took in all of this information. She actually found it rather amusing that he was so serious about metal, but then again, it's that same ambition that generated his millions.

She looked over at him once again to take in his features: long, silver hair that reached the back of his knees, golden eyes that seemed to command respect from anyone and anything, a tall, lean body, pointed ears and facial marks that were proof of his Youkai heritage. Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome staring, and as if he read her mind said, "I am a direct descendant from a powerful line of Inu-youkai." Kagome felt an embarrassed flush after realizing how long she was looking at him. 'Inu-youkai...like a dog?' Sesshoumaru got up from his desk and motioned for Kagome to do the same. "Come, I want to show you your office."

'My office...my very own office?' Kagome gushed to herself. 'This day can't get any better!', and right on cue, Murphy's Law had begun to unravel Kagome's almost perfect day. Sesshoumaru stopped aburuptly and stared off into space. "That's strange, I thought I told him to take care of the office while I was gone...typical. I suppose you'll have to make-do with whatever I can come up with...this is such a nuisance." Kagome was confused to say the least. 'Was he building an office...just for me?' Confusion turned into warmth as she felt touched at the thought of the President of the company building an office just for her on what seemed to be the most exclusive floor of the building.

Sesshoumaru began to wander around the open space, almost tracing an outline of where Kagome's office would have been. Meanwhile she stayed still only observing until Sesshoumaru gave her another order. He perked up suddenly. "I think I've found a fitting solution to your little problem. Follow me." Kagome followed Sesshoumaru all the way to the opposite end of the floor. There she saw another decorated door, only it was slightly different. This time the woman at the door lacked wings, and appeared to be a normal human, yet she still had the same beautiful face that the one on Sesshoumaru's door had, only in her eyes, there was sadness. At least that's what Kagome thought it was. Once again, there was a sphere in her hand and the flower carving followed the same design as the other door. 'Is this another one of his offices?' Kagome pondered to herself while Sesshoumaru opened the door. Kagome was taken aback when she saw that this office had a completely different style. Sesshoumaru's office was regal and elegant, this one was contemporary, masculine, and even slightly juvenile. Regardless, the furniture still looked very expensive, and although different, it was still classy. Sesshoumaru began to speak again.

"You'll do fine here. I'll arrange for some of the workers to bring in another desk." He looked outside the large window and fiddled with the blinds. Not the main feature of the office, the window in there still had a nice view of the skyline.

"Another desk?" Kagome bit her lip. 'Just how much work will I be getting that I need two desks?!'

"Yes, that desk isn't yours. It's the Vice President's." Sesshoumaru glided over to where Kagome was standing. "I trust you won't have a problem sharing this office..."

"No! Not at all, I just don't want to inconvenience the VP, since it is my--"

"An inconvenience is just what he needs. Don't worry, he has no say in what I do. My decisions are always final." The way he said that made Kagome feel slightly threatened and the situation wasn't exactly helping either, but she shook it off. If the President says it's ok, then she should have nothing to worry about. 'He is the head honcho...the VP will understand...I think."

* * *

Why was the sun so annoying? Coming out unwanted, uninvited, ruining your sleep without having any consideration. Inuyasha refused to let the sun win and dug his head even deeper into the covers. He was going to show the sun who's boss. Only now the phone was bothering him. Didn't it get the hint? Ring all you like, no one is going to pick you up and much less talk to the jerk who was disturbing his sleep this very moment. Silence. Inuyasha snuggled into the fetal position and began to drift away into another sleep.

'Do- do you got a first aid kit handy?' Of all things. Now his cell phone was ringing. And when had he gotten that ringtone? He was going to make sure no one ever played with his phone again by picking it up and hurling it across the room. Crack. This was the only good sound, the one where something breaks. But the silence that followed was temporary when the house phone began to ring once again.

"Jeez alright! I'm up dammit you win! Fuck!" Inuyasha threw all the covers off in an exaggerated manner and made a big effort to stomp and slam his room door shut, though it was pointless since he lived alone. He stomped all the way to the living room where the phone was located and wrenched the phone from the charger.

"WHAT?!"

"Good morning to you too!" The female voice on the other line said sarcastically, "Do you have any idea how many times I tried to reach you?"

"Oh I think I do, thanks to you I lost sleep time," Inuyasha yawned loudly to make a point and continued to speak. "What the fuck is the emergency?"

"The emergency is not with me you idiot, Sesshoumaru is looking for you. Normally he doesn't care if you're late but he seems a little peeved today," the woman said a little nervously. Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You think I give a shit if he's mad? Let him whine about me not being there. He wants to carry on meetings and trips without me then he can handle me being late. Screw him!"

"Well you better hurry your ass up. I don't want to get caught up in your mess again." The woman hung up the phone, and Inuyasha slammed his in response. He was mad at her for waking him up, but he was more upset at his brother. "What the hell is up his ass now?" Inuyasha looked up at the clock...almost noon. Well he was later than normal, but it's not anything to get so testy about. Still, he wasted no time and went to get ready for work.

He finally made it to the headquarters, none to happy, when his mood took a turn for the worse. "Who's shitty fucking car is that and why is it in my spot?!" Inuyasha wished at that moment that he could cause explosions by simply staring at something. He glared at the black coupe like it was his worst enemy and decided to fix his problem differently. "Fine. I'll just call the towing company." He reached into his pocket. Then he went to his jacket pocket. Then he looked in the glove compartment. Then he remembered what he broke. "Oh fuck me!" Inuyasha made a sharp u-turn and circled the block until he found parking on the furthest side from the entrance. He would just have to call the company from his office.

"And here is your first assignment," a young woman handed Kagome a few files, "I'm Sango by the way, welcome the company." Kagome smiled at her hospitality and felt relieved that she wasn't the only human girl working there. "If you need anything I'll be outside."

"Outside where? I didn't see a desk or anything like that..." Kagome placed the files on her new, very large desk and wondered if the size was supposed to make you think you had less work than you had.

"That's because you didn't walk

the whole circle." Sango smiled brightly and pulled Kagome's hand to show her where her office was. "You have to pass the President's office and make a left. I call it the circle because from the VP's office to the CEO's it feels like I'm walking in a spiral." Kagome looked up and saw a modest door with a window. From what she could see inside it was not nearly as big as Sesshoumaru or the Vice President's office, but it was still big for a secretary. "Oh I forgot to give you the date book. You're gonna need it." Sango rummaged through her things and pulled out a leather bound planner. "These have all the meetings and stuff that they hold. For the most part the days never change. If you're going to present ideas, you need to prepare beforehand." Kagome sighed at the thought of speaking in front of people. Not her favorite past-time but she was willing to do what she needed to for her job. Sango walked Kagome back to the VP's office and looked at her watch for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Kagome placed the date book on top of the files and waited for a response.

"Sort of...the VP should have been here to move some of the heavier things. He doesn't like anyone touching his things unless it's necessary." Sango continued to look at her watch. He knew he had to move his stuff...right? 'Jeez I don't know how Sesshoumaru convinced him to share, must've bought him a new car or something.'

"Is he nice? ...the VP I mean?" Kagome looked nervously at Sango and cracked a hopeless smile. 'I sound like a five-year-old...is he nice...what kind of a stupid question was that?!'

Sango wracked her brain for the proper way to answer her question. Was he nice? Well he isn't mean exactly...he seemed to be in a bad mood most of the time. He was a little arrogant. Argumentative. Spoiled. Juvenile. But he was reliable when you gave him the chance, but then again he was almost always no where to be found. He was also selfish, and rude. Sango twitched a little.

Kagome looked up at Sango again. "Well?..."

"Oh yeah. I mean...he's nice." Sango said that in the way friends lie when they don't want to hurt the other's feelings. "You have to meet him...he's that kind of person that you won't get until you know them." Kagome slumped into her chair and looked out side the window. "Wow I can see my car perfectly from here!" Sango walked over to the window and stood beside Kagome. "Oh yeah? Which one of those is yours?"

"That black one right there." Kagome pointed to the coupe three spaces away from the front entrance. Sango panicked. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I was surprised, this seems like the kind of place you need to camp out for to get a good spot. And on my first day too..."

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! There wasn't another spot?" Sango turned around so that Kagome wouldn't see the look of panic on her face.

"Even if there was I wouldn't have let that one go. It was so close to the door!" Kagome walked around to face Sango and saw how nervous she was. "Why do you look like there's a comet about to destroy the Japan?"

"You aren't really exaggerating..." Sango laughed nervously and tried to calm down for Kagome's sake. It was her first day, she didn't know any better. Then again, she should be prepared for the worst. "Look don't worry about it, I'll be here to explain--"

"Good. Then you can explain what the fuck is going here!" Both girls snapped around and found a very angry looking man standing at the doorway. "Just who the hell is this and what the hell is she doing in my office Sango!?" Kagome felt like someone slapped her with a dead fish. 'This is the VP? So much for nice...' Sango stood in front of Kagome as if she was protecting her.

"Umm this is Kagome Higurashi. She is the Advertising Executive that Mr. Taisho hired," She turned to Kagome who looked like she was in shock, "Kagome this is the Vice President, Inuyasha Taisho...if you couldn't guess, he is Mr. Taisho's younger brother." Sango directed her attention back to Inuyasha. "Mr. Taisho said it was ok for Kagome to share the office with you."

"He did what?! You gotta be shitting me? With what permission?"

"Well it is his company..." Sango decided it would be best to remain silent for a while. It was obvious that no matter how she explained, Inuyasha was just not going to have it.

Kagome allowed herself to look at Inuyasha. Though seething with anger, he was very attractive. She could see some resemblance between the two, as far as the hair and eyes went, but besides those features and a last name, the brothers where like night and day. For starters, he looked like he was going to explode, while Sesshoumaru remained stoic, even when he had expressed a little anger earlier on about the office. On the physical side, Inuyasha looked to be the same height as his brother, but he had no markings on his face, which was more masculine and strong in comparison to Sesshoumaru's, and he had dog ears at the top of his head.

"Hey what the hell are you staring at, bitch?" Kagome was taken out of her thoughts and couldn't respond. Everything was happening so quickly.

"What is she mute or just stupid? Hellooo I'm talking to you." Inuyasha walked up to Kagome to get her attention and started to get angrier by the minute.

"Come on, don't be like that Inuyasha, she's new here..."

"Stay out of this Sango, even though it's partly your fault."

Now Sango was getting angry. "And just how the hell is this 'partly' my fault?" She crossed her arms and stood in front of Inuyasha only to receive a snort from him.

"You should have told me what was going on! You only called a million times and when I finally got on the phone you not once mentioned this!"

"I thought you knew, otherwise I would have told you. Besides, I already told you it was Mr. Taisho that arranged this..."

Inuyasha clenched his fist and slammed his hand down on the first thing he saw. In one swift motion he managed to destroy Kagome's desk and sent all of her paperwork flying with it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and wished he would drop dead at that moment.

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped. All her staring was getting on his nerves...

"You broke my desk. Of all things in your stupid office, you broke MY desk. And not only that, you sent most of my assignments flying through the window!" Kagome yelled in his face, shocking Inuyasha though he held his composure and didn't flinch. Sango covered her face with folders of her own not wanting to see the result of the argument. 'I can't believe she yelled at him...'

"Well your shit shouldn't be here in the first place! Who did you think you were putting _YOUR _desk in _MY_ office?"

"It wasn't _MY_ decision. If you want to be mad at someone, go yell at the President why don't you?" Kagome had never felt so angry. First day on the job and she was already feeling like she wanted to cry. Inuyasha only stared at her which caused her anger to increase even more. "What the hell are you staring at you...ANIMAL?!" Kagome managed to get a reaction out of him then. He scowled and in seconds was standing menacingly close to her.

"What did you just call me?"

"An animal! Because only animals break things for no reason and yell at people they don't even know!"

"Animals can't even talk shit for brains!"

She flicked one of his ears and he quickly grabbed a hold of her hand. Sango took that as her cue to interfere once again.

"Ok that's enough you guys. Inuyasha let go of her and Kagome stand by the window and take a deep breath. Concentrate on your car or some...crap." Inuyasha caught the last part of her sentence and pushed Kagome away from the window.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem?"

"That piece of shit is your car? This is just rich." Kagome understood now why Sango was so nervous. That was his parking spot. A smile crept up on her face. Inuyasha took one look at Kagome and felt like his blood was boiling.

"You think it's funny that you took my spot?"

"I didn't see your name on it..."

"How mature."

"Oh well now you'll know better and won't come in late to work." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"Spare me. You are the last person to tell me what time I should be coming into work." Inuyasha stared at the raven haired girl before him. 'Why the hell did Sesshoumaru hire her?'

"What are you looking at now?" Kagome stood with her arms crossed next to Sango who was relaxing now that the situation seemed to calm down.

"Well are you going to move your car, or am I going to have to call the towing company?

"What?!"

"I said, are you--"

"I heard what the hell you said! No I'm not moving my car. You snooze you lose, animal." Kagome closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, much to Inuyasha's disgust. Sango couldn't help but laugh at Kagome's comment. This was the fuel to the dying fire.

"I suppose you find this very amusing, Sango." Inuyasha said dryly.

"Well you did oversleep..."

"Shut up! You are supposed to be on my side Sango, what the fuck!"

"Calm down already! Thank goodness we are on the last floor or else everyone would be gathered around the door." Sango grabbed Inuyasha's arm and he yanked it away with a snort. Sango sighed and tried to put out the last of the flames.

"Look this is clearly a misunderstanding. Mr. Taisho is in a meeting right now, but when it's over you can go plead your case to him. In the meantime, be nice to Kagome. This is her first day, she doesn't need to be treated so harshly for something that was entirely out of her control. Kagome turned around and eyed Inuyasha cautiously and in return he rolled his eyes. "Keh, whatever." He began to walk out of his office. "And '_Mr. Taiiiishooo' _can kiss my ass. I shouldn't have to beg for anything from that idiot!" He rushed past Sango, who gave Kagome a look that seemed to say 'I'm so very sorry' and followed after Inuyasha.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and looked at the floor. Great, all of her assignments are out of order and she was certain atleast half of the papers flew out the window. She knew everything was too good to be true. The parking spot, the lavish office, the friendly secretary. She recalled the events from the morning, trying to see where it all went wrong. She sighed and looked at her wrist watch. One forty-seven. About four more hours to go. 'This is gonna suck.'

A/N: Well hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think and I'll put up Chapter 2 if enough people are interested. Ciao mis amores! Off to bed

-Guayaba


	2. Origins

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. does not belong to me.

Here goes it!

Chapter 2: Origins

An hour passed and the heated argument had finally subsided in Kagome's opinion. After picking up what was left of her work, she silently began to organize and read the papers before her. She allowed herself to smile again when she thought about how she was actually working at something she liked. 'He's a complete moron, but I can't let that bring me down, VP or not.' Sango had come in a few times to see if Kagome was ok. She had told Kagome a little more about Inuyasha...about how he was a Hanyou, half human, half demon. One hundred percent jerk had been Kagome's response, and the older girl couldn't help but laugh. "He's really not that bad," Sango had explained, "I've know him for a few years now...he's just touchy. He doesn't do well with meeting new people." Kagome scoffed at the memory. 'That's no excuse for being so rude.' She was relieved that Inuyasha had yet to barge in. He hadn't come back since he left fuming and she wasn't really missing him. She was more on her toes, trying to savor the temporary solitude. She let herself relax and continued to analyze the reports.

Inuyasha on the other hand couldn't think of anyway to relax. He rode the elevator to every floor atleast three times before he got off on the twentieth floor. "Stupid Sesshoumaru...thinks he can just decide things without me." He walked angrily towards his brother's office and decided it was time to confront him. He let himself in and ignored the annoyed look that Sesshoumaru gave him.

"I suppose you're a little annoyed about sharing your office..." Sesshoumaru said this while dropping his gaze to meet his Blackberry. He started to enter an important date into it and continued to speak. "Can't say I really care though..."

Inuyasha's anger was rekindled. How the hell can he act so cool about the whole thing? "Well it would be in your best interest to care, because if she doesn't get the fuck out I can assure you that hell will be raised in this building." Sesshoumaru didn't even look up from his phone. "Too bad," was all he said. He could smell Inuyasha's intense anger, but made nothing of it. His younger brother could be very volatile at times, but nothing to be too scared about.

"Did it have to be my office!? Why couldn't she--"

"I can't have her in here because I am constantly on the phone or holding small business meetings in here. It would be a distraction for both of us." Sesshoumaru said matter of factly. He went to reach for his phone, but Inuyasha was faster and picked it up and threw it out the window. Sesshoumaru stared blankly at him. "Now why would you go and do something like that?"

"Get her out of my fucking office Sesshoumaru or I swear to GOD!" Inuyasha felt like this was going to lead to an actual fist fight, so he began to clench and unclench his fists.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You do realize that this is your fault."

"How so?" Inuyasha still felt like punching his brother in the face, even though he knew it wouldn't do much damage.

"Because I told you on the day I left for Miami to call the contractors to build another office in a hurry."

"Oh come on! You knew I had a hangover and I couldn't have cared less about a word you said."

"Your drinking problem is of no concern too me, little brother, but I suggest you go to an AA meeting if it's going to interfere with your work."

"I'm not an alcoholic you asshole."

"That's what they all say..."

Inuyasha let out a loud sigh. This was getting nowhere. Now he had to do the thing he hated the most: compromise.

"What the hell do I have to do to get her the hell out?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Call the contractors and tell them to come build a new office. At most it will take about three weeks, maybe less if you are around to bark orders at them." Inuyasha cringed when he heard the word 'bark'. It made him think about Kagome calling him and animal. 'Animal she says...dumb bitch.' Just thinking about her made him boil with anger and thinking about that smile of hers when she found out she had his parking spot nearly drove him over the edge. He couldn't be around her and dreaded the minute he would have to set foot in his office again. 'Why should I care about going in there? It's my office!'

"Or we could just fire her." Inuyasha liked that idea, but Sesshoumaru just continued to stare blankly at him.

"I will do no such thing. If you can't get along with her, then that's your issue. Just remember how many people here dislike you and I haven't fired you yet."

Inuyasha blinked. People didn't like him? "That's different. You can't fire me. Besides the ones who don't like me can go straight to--"

"Hello? Yes, this is Sesshoumaru Taisho...fine and you...at the moment I find myself a little tied up..." Inuyasha just stared at Sesshoumaru. Figured as much that he would have a back up phone. But it was the fact that his older brother completely blew him off to answer a stupid phone call that made him upset. Still he sat down and looked out the window, or the glass wall as he called it, in his brother's office. He let himself relax a little bit as he started of into space. 'This isn't going to just go the way he wants.' Inuyasha smirked at the thoughts that were slowly unraveling in his mind. Kagome had no idea who she was messing with.

"Three o' clock," Kagome sighed to herself. Her stomach had been grumbling since the argument and she forgot to bring some money for lunch. She eyed her purse and looked inside to make sure she hadn't missed a pocket. Then she found something. "Oh mom.." she said, smiling as she pulled out a box from her purse. Kagome let out a sigh when it finally came to revealing her lunch. "A bento box, how mature," she said and took a look around her office...or thier office. That thought brought a slight frown to her face, which quickly dissapated into a pensive look. 'Sango can't be that blind his foul behavior.' Hmph. Her thoughts were interrupted by a series of taps on the door. "Come in." She smiled and let out a quick sigh of relief to find that it was only Sango holding a rather large bag. Had that been Inuyasha, he would have chewed her out, saying how it was his office and he could come in whenever he wants.

"Hey there, if you don't mind I thought we could eat together...I remembered it was your first day and that lunch time was replaced by all the yellin...is that a bento box?" Sango walked over to Kagome's new desk and stared at her lunch. Kagome felt her face heating up from the embarrassment.

"Y-yeah. How childish huh..."

"Are you nuts? Hey can I try some? I haven't had a home cooked lunch in years!" Sango mused happily much to Kagomes surprise. Kagome felt the heat fall from her face and held out the box to Sango. "Help yourself!" Sango then opened her bag and revealed two very greasy yet wonderful smelling items. "I brought one for you too." Sango held out her hand for Kagome to take one of the itmes from her. "Is this a sandwich?" Kagome opened the parcel slowly while Sango answered. "Yeah, I got it from the cafe down the block, it's American..a Philly Cheesesteak. I had this the first time I worked here and I have been horribly addicted to it since!" Sango then took a big bite from the sandwich causing some of the onions and cheese to fall onto the wrapping paper. Kagome had to admit that however greasy, it still looked and smelled delicious. She then went in for the kill and took a bite from the sandwich Sango bought her. She was in heaven.

"Are you trying to get me addicted too?" Kagome said between bites.

Sango let out a chuckle, "Sorry, I didn't know if you would like it or not, but be warned if you want to maintain that figure, it isn't such a good idea to eat these like I do...even I'm ashamed to admit that I gained a few pounds." Though she didn't seem to care too much about it and continued to eat what was left of the sub.

Kagome on the other hand was shocked. If anything, Sango could have used the weight. She wasn't exactly super model skinny, but she was thinner than Kagome and a few inches taller. So where did these so called pounds go? "You could eat these for the next three years and you would still have such a nice figure," Kagome said. She was now picking at her bento box and popped in a sushi roll. "What do you do to stay in shape?"

Sango perked up a little at the question. "Well I when I said I gained weight I wasn't really worried about being heavy, more that I was losing some tone in my muscles and got a little slower." Sango took a swig from her soda. "I come from a long line of Youkai Exterminators." Kagome was shocked. This sweet, pretty girl before her was a Youkai exterminator? Sango noticed the look in Kagomes eyes, and waved her off. "Don't worry, we don't actually exterminate much of anything!" Both girls laughed and Sango continued to talk. "Anyways, I practiced that style of martial arts since I could walk and it has helped me stay in shape all these years." Kagome then thought about her family. Shooting arrows, yeah. Real athletic.

"So doesn't the boss know about your lineage?" Kagome took a drink from her water bottle and tried to find a solution for all the food that was left.

"Well, sure he knows. But the techniques of Youkai Exterminators are now useless. Humans and demons live together now...not always the picture of perfection, but better than it was before. Besides, the boss would probably kill me before I could lay a finger on him." Kagome's stomach curned at how casually Sango said this. Sango noticed and quickly tried to relax her. "But I don't think he hired us to kill us...atleast not with you around." Kagome arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Sango shifted in her seat and crossed her legs. "Well aren't you a miko? If you really wanted to you could find a way to hurt him."

"How could you tell?" Not many people knew about Kagome's ancestry, and she liked it that way. It saved a lot of explaining.

Sango shrugged. "I picked it up from your vibe...and possibly because some of the weaker demons here talked about avoiding you...it doesn't matter."

"Well then I guess you could say that I am, but my older sister is the real winner of the family." Kagome frowned slightly after she said this.

"Oh you have siblings?"

"Yes, my sister who is two years older, and my brother who is four years younger."

"I see, I have younger brother as well, but he's three years younger. Still we get along great." For a second, Kagome saw sadness in Sango's eyes which quickly disappeared. Sensing the tension Kagome quickly changed the conversation. "What's that?" Kagome asked while pointing to a sword hanging over Inuyasha's side of the office.

"Oh that thing? It's a family heirloom from Inuyasha's father. He gave one to Sesshoumaru as well. I think this one is the Tetsusaiga." Kagome looked over at it again. Seemed old enough, but besides the fact that it was an antique, it didn't seem to have much value. The scabbard was in horrible condition and the threads with the family seal looked like they would turn to dust if you so much as breathed on it. If that's just the outside, imagine the sword itself. It must be rusted beyond all repair. Sango continued on.

"Our boss has the other one, the Tenseiga. Niether of them have even bothered to pull the swords out as far as I know, but they hang them up as a symbol of their family's strength I guess." Sango walked back over to Kagome's side of the office. "My family has all sorts of heirlooms. The one given to me is the Hiraikotsu." Kagome blinked. Was she supposed to know what that was? Sango giggled a litte. "It's a giant boomerang, that is supposedly made out of Youkai bones that have been concentrated together, but I don't believe that much." Kagome thought of her own family. Sure her gramps had all sorts of things in the shed, enough to start a small museum, but nothing really seemed like and heirloom. Except for one thing.

"I guess my family has the Shikon no Tama." Kagome sat back down in her seat and started to pack away all the food. "I guess all this food could be used as left overs or something. It would be a shame to throw it away...what's wrong Sango?" Sango looked like she was going to pass out and quickly shifted her gaze over to Kagome.

"What did you say your family heirloom was?" Kagome looked more confused than ever. "The Shikon no Tama. It's this pefect sphere about the size of a golf ball. Rather pretty I suppose since it's a weird mix of pink and purple. It almost looks like glass, but I know it's really stong because it won't break."

"You tried to BREAK it?" Sango looked like she was talking to a ghost and Kagome was still dumbfounded by her reactions. "Well not exactly. When I was seven I wanted to play princess with it and when I got it I dropped it. My grandfather scolded me and locked it up even tighter. What's with you all of a sudden?"

"The Shikon no Tama is a very powerful jewel Kagome. I can't believe it's your heirloom. You must come from a long line of powerful mikos." Sango then changed her expression from that of fear to one of reverence and patted Kagome on the shoulder. "I have faith in you as long as your family keeps it safe, there's nothing to worry about." Kagome was still not understanding anything. What did she have to worry about? Keep the jewel safe? 'Not much I can do there,' she thought and saw Sango leaving the office.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Well some of us have to work you know," Sango said while winking at her. "We'll do lunch tomorrow, kay?"

Kagome nodded and sat down in her chair once again. Was the Shikon no Tama that special, or was Sango just exaggerating? She would have to ask Gramps...that is if he was willing to talk to her. 'Of course he would be, it's about our history for crying outloud.' She looked at her wristwatch again. Only twenty-five minutes had passed since her lunch. She smiled though as she thought how her first day was almost over. Then the door was all but busted open. She didn't even look up, but she knew it was Inuyasha. Kagome was determined to ignore him.

"It smells in here." Inuyasha sniffed around. 'Onions. Steak. Sushi?'

"Mmmn." was all Kagome managed to say. She was writing and circling things next to some charts.

"Next time take a bath before you come to work." He remarked dryly.

"The pot calling the kettle black..." Kagome still wasn't looking up from her work, which gave Inuyasha the urge to scatter all her papers again. 'When did she get another desk?'

There were taps coming from the door, and Sango let herself in again. "Kagome you have a phone call..." She looked over at the hanyou who seemed a little to happy that Kagome was being summoned. She igonored it and figured he was just glad to be alone for a while in his office. "It's your mom."

Inuyasha sniggered and Kagome wasted no time in glaring at him. "Don't touch my stuff." She followed Sango out the door and Inuyasha flipped the finger while she had her back turned. He walked casually towards the window and saw her car there again. A smile crept on his lips.

"I'm sorry you have to walk the circle again, but since you don't have an official extension number, all of your calls will be sent to me first, is that ok?"

Kagome smiled at her. "Don't worry, I doubt I will be getting many calls after this. Either way I don't mind." Kagome picked up the phone as soon as she entered Sango's office. She noticed how it smelled like wild flowers in there. "Hello mama?"

"Kagome, did you remember to look in your bag for lunch?" Kagome smiled against the reciever. Her mother was always so prepared. "Yeah thank you, you saved my life. I forgot my money at home."

"Good, and how is everything so far?"

"Great!" Kagome said as happily as she could pretend. She didn't want to worry her mother, much less complain in front of Sango. "I'll tell you all about it when I get home, but right now I have to get back to work."

Kagome heard her mother laugh lightly over the phone. "I forgot my baby is now a working woman. I won't keep you. Do your best!"

"Thank you." Kagome hung up and felt a genuine smile come to her. Atleast her mother could always make her happy. She made her way back to her...his office and startled Inuyasha when she walked in.

"Uh yeah yeah. Thanks, Bye." He slammed the phone down and gave Kagome a death glare. "Can't you knock?"

Kagome shrugged. "It's my office too. I don't have to knock." Inuyasha growled and made his way back to the window.

"Don't get too comfortable. Your days in MY office are numbered."

"Trust me when I say I couldn't be happier." She was back into the groove of looking over her work. 'Why won't she look at me?'

"So what does your car look like again?" Inuyasha's ears shifted around waiting for her answer.

"Didn't you get a good look while you willed it to explode a few hours ago?" Kagome asked cooly.

"Wow. How did you know I wanted that?"

"You're not exactly the most complex person..." She paid no mind to his sudden interest in her car.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Hmm. You might not be as dumb as you look." Inuyasha was getting irritated. Everytime she spoke it was as if she already had an answer for everything he said. He found that very frustrating and the fact that she kept her eyes glued to her desk made it worse. She didn't even want to waste time looking at him.

'Why does he keep talking to me? Can't he see I loathe him?' Kagome felt him staring at her and figured enough was enough. She slammed her hand on her desk and snapped to him. "Why are you staring at me?"

Inuyasha just smiled arrogantly at her. "I didn't take you for the concieted type."

"I'm not like you. I don't need attention to survive."

"What makes you think I need attention?"

"Well you still won't shut the hell up, even though I'm making it quite obvious that I want nothing to do with you." Inuyasha just kept smiling at her despite himself. He couldn't stand to look at her face, but he figured she hated him looking at her more than anything else, so it was worth it. Kagome then began to gather her things.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha now looked out the window, still sporting the same smile.

"Home." She put the last of the files away in her desk and picked up her tote bag, as well as the left overs from lunch. She heard Inuyasha chuckling, but paid no mind to him. "You're weird." She said curtly and left him alone in the office.

"Yeah, but you're screwed." His gaze remained on the activities outside. A tow truck had come and began to hook a black coupe on the ramp. A heavy set youkai pushed the car onto the ramp with two fingers and whistled a tune that Inuyasha didn't recognize. The youkai went back into his truck and carefully pulled the black car out of the space and began to pick up speed. 'Three, two, one...' Inuyasha thought to himself and right on cue a very confused Kagome appeared outside. She looked at the spot and then fixed her gaze on the tow-truck that was making it's way out of the parking lot. She sprinted towards the truck and managed to catch up with the driver. Inuyasha was impressed at her speed, but he was more impressed with himself. He had made that call to Big Al's Towing as soon as she had left to Sango's office. He was happy she hated him to much to ask questions about his suspicious behavior and waited patiently for Al to show up. He saw Kagome pleading to the driver, though he couldn't hear her very well...her voice sounded strange. Was she crying? 'Oh this is perfect!' Kagome dug her hands into her hair and Al just looked at her. If Inuyasha could guess, he was saying something along the lines of 'I'm sorry toots, but rules is rules.' Then Al began to get in his truck, ignoring a now angry Kagome who was pulling him. He managed to get in his truck and she just stood there watching her precious baby get towed away by that oily freak. Inuyasha was enjoying this a lot more than he had thought. "Serves you right, bitch."

Kagome wiped her eyes and thought of what just happened. Then it dawned on her. All those questions about her car, he couldn't have...could he? She frantically looked at the building, trying to find the office window. She covered her eyes to shield it from the sun and glanced all the way to the top. She couldn't see a thing. Still she started trying to make out any kind of shadow. 'If you had anything to do with this...' Kagome gave up and shoved down the tears that wanted to come out again. She wouldn't cry again. She wouldn't give Inuyasha or her Gramps the satisfaction. She was a soldier and she could handle anything. But even this was a little extreme. She turned around one more time to see if she could find anyone looking down at her, but instead she came face to face with a certain hanyou.

"You..." she said venemously.

Inuyasha smiled and cocked his head to the side. "Need a ride?"

A/N: I'm not sure if this really qualifies as a cliff hanger or not, but oh well! :3 Once again thanks for the reviews

Ciao amores!

-Guayaba


	3. Rain On Me

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to make this make sense -- I have a bad habit of writing out of order and I'm trying to stop :3 Oh and I will get Word 2007 soon since I had to erase eveything from my laptop. I write these using word pad and it is no bueno for me. Anyways, here's the next one.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha ain't mine.

Chapter 3: Rain On Me

Kagome was at a loss for words. After a bitter-sweet first day, with emphasis on the bitter part, she was looking forward to going home. She hadn't even realized that the car being towed in the parking lot was hers until the truck began to leave. She was certainly happy about wearing the flats because the heels would have slowed her down big time and she would have missed the driver. Not that catching up to him made a difference.

"Sorry toots, but rules is rules," was all he had to say to her, even though she pleaded with him and begged that he leave her car where it was. No such luck. She had to watch her baby get dragged away by one of the ugliest looking youkai she had ever laid eyes upon. Thinking about the youkai had sent her mind reeling and she instinctively looked up. Something told her the one responsible was close by, but she didn't want to jump to any conclusions. But when she turned around and saw that cocky grin of his, it literally drove her up the wall.

"Need a ride?" Inuyasha asked knowingly, dangling his set of keys in front of her face. All Kagome could do was stare at him. He was confused by her behavior, since he was counting on her being a mess of tears by now, but she remained suprisingly calm. After a minute of her glaring, Kagome turned around and began to walk out of the parking lot.

"Hey...HEY! Where are you going?" Inuyasha walked after her. 'Is she just gonna leave it like this?' He wondered. The way she completly ignored him even after his little stunt had him more frustrated than ever. He wanted a reaction from her... almost needed it.

Kagome began to speed up her pace and kept her back turned to Inuyasha. She didn't care if he followed her home, she was not going to give in to him so easily...though she was itching to tear his eyes out. 'I'll get revenge. I just have to give it time, so he won't see it coming.' Too busy with her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Inuyasha had caught up to her.

"Hey, new-girl, I'm talking to you. Where are you going?" Inuyasha was losing patience.

Kagome turned her head to avoid looking at the hanyou. "Home."

"Oh please, I know you aren't going to walk all the way there."

"And what makes you think I live so far?" Kagome sped up again, but Inuyasha was still faster.

"Well I doubt you would have used your car if you didn't 'live so far'..."

"True." Kagome was starting to get a little out of breath. Any faster and she would have started to break into a jog.

"Look at you, you're already huffing and puffing. Who knows what time you'll get to your house."

"That's my problem. Could you leave me alone now?" Kagome felt him leave her side and her body relaxed. It had taken every bit of patience in her to not go ballistic on him. 'The nerve of him...calling the towing company then following me.' She was now confused. Why did he make such a big show of her walking home? She finally let herself turn around, just to make sure she was clear of him. She saw a bench at the next corner and decided to sit for a few minutes while she cleared her thoughts a bit.

Inuyasha got into his car, still thinking about Kagome. He didn't know why he wanted to stop her. He'd only asked her if she wanted a ride so that he could refuse her and watch her cry up a storm, but instead she wrote him off and started walking. Now he felt bad. "That dumb bitch is gonna get herself hurt..." He snorted. Not that he cared...he just didn't want Sesshoumaru complaining about how he was responsible for the rape/kidnapping/death or any other crime against stubborn, defensless, annoying Kagome. He shook his head as if doing so would throw his worries out of his mind. He drove down a few blocks and saw her sitting on a bench. 'Damn still no tears...why the hell won't you cry?'

Kagome looked up and saw a silver car approach her. After the window went down she saw who the driver was and began to storm off again. 'He just doesn't quit.' Inuyasha continued to follow her.

"I'm suprised you made it this far, girl."

"What? Are you going to stalk me with your car now?" Kagome still kept looking straight ahead. If she looked at him she wasn't sure what she would do. Inuyasha sighed loudly to get her attention again.

"I have nothing better to do."

"Why am I not suprised..." Inuyasha twitched in response to her comment.

"Just get in the car, don't make things so difficult." Right there Kagome stopped. She reached for something in her purse. A compact. She fiddled with it for a quick second then hurled it at Inuyasha, just barely getting his face. It cracked behind him when it connected with the window on the passenger's side and for a second Inuyasha thought she broke it. 'Not the reaction I was looking for, but definitley something.'

Kagome was disappointed that she missed and began to yell. "So now I'm the one making things difficult? If I recall you were the one being the complete asshole since you walked into my office."

"MY office, get that straight."

"Whatever! Then you get my car towed, over a measly parking spot."

"MY parking spot!."

"You see? Everything is about you. The attention for one stupid day was going to the new girl and you couldn't handle it. So you did everything you could to make it my day miserable."

Inuyasha smirked. Was he really that bad? "I don't think I pulled all the stops, to be honest... besides I don't give a damn about the attention."

"Shut up! Just leave me alone already. And you know what? Don't worry about me in your precious little office anymore. Tomorrow I'm going to speak with Mr. Taisho and tell him I'll be quitting."

Inuyasha panicked. She can't quit. Not so soon or it would mean big trouble for him. 'Crap, I should have known by now she was the dramatic type. Shit!'

"Oh come on... you can't be serious."

"And what if I am?" Kagome crossed her arms and looked at Inuyasha. He was bent on making her life hell, but he didn't want her to quit. 'I wonder...' She thought to herself.

Inuyasha was flustered. He had to think quick. "Look uh... you need to stay at the company. Sango will miss you." That was the only excuse he could think of.

Kagome shrugged. "I only met her today, but I suppose I could visit her every so often when I quit."

"You aren't going to quit."

"Says who?"

"Says me! Now get in the car you bitch!"

"No! And stop calling me a bitch you prick!"

Inuyasha smacked his forehead in anguish. Kagome was such a stubborn brat. If she could just get in the car and forget about quitting...

"Look it's going to rain soon. I suggest you get in the car."

Kagome let out a very sarcastic 'Ha!' and turned to him. "Oh yeah, like I'm falling for tha--" Right on cue little droplets of rain began to fall from the sky. She narrowed her eyes at him and began to walk away again.

"Oh would you quit being such a stubborn mule and get in? I know you don't want to get soaked..."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and took a minute to think before she walked over to the vehicle. She climbed in his car without saying a word and stared into her lap. Then she looked at him and slapped him.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha put his hand up to his cheek. It hadn't hurt that much, but the action alone shocked him enough.

"You're still an asshole. Now take me home." Inuyasha gave her another hard look, clenched the steering wheel, and began to drive again. 'You're lucky my ass in on the line...'

* * *

"Kikyo, darling! It's been a while." Kikyo took a few steps towards her mother and embraced her. She felt awkward hugging her now since she was a few inches taller, but she still felt protected in her mothers arms.

"Yes mother...I'm sorry I didn't call, it was a little last minute me coming here and all."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled brightly at ther eldest daughter and led her into the living room. "Kikyo, you know better than to give explainations. This is still your home after all. But why did you come?"

Kikyo took a seat on the sofa and let herself relax a bit. "Well my husband ordered to remodel our home and the shrine and the workers came a little ahead of schedule. We didn't have time to call you, and much less make arrangements at a hotel..."

"Nonsense! I wouldn't have it any other way, you and my son-in-law are welcome to stay here as long as you please."

"Thank you. My husband should be here in a few hours. He is still visiting his family outside the city, but he's looking foward to visiting here again." Kikyo smiled and looked around the living room and glanced at the table that held all of the family's photos. She stopped at one in particular.

"Where's Kagome? Isn't she usually here?"

Mrs. Higurashi lit up at the question. "Wouldn't you know that our little Kagome is now working?"

Kikyo seemed suprised. "Really? So soon...she's really lucky. Where does she work?"

"Oh dear...I know it's a very well known company. She'll tell you when she gets here...in fact she should have been here by now...no matter. Would you like some tea, sweetie?" Kikyo nodded and watched her mother go into the kitchen. She looked at a picture of her brother Souta and smiled. 'This must be a new one... he smiles just like mother.' She let out a sigh and laid back on the sofa. Her new home wasn't nearly as comfortable as where she was now and she began to feel that sadness again. 'I can't be egotistical... I'll learn to live with this.'

* * *

"How did you know it was going to rain?"

"I smelled it coming. My nose is better than any weather man."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Too much time had passed in the car and she was starting to feel the pressure. 'This is truly the worst day of my life.' Kagome made a big show of adjusting herself in the seat and caught Inuyasha's attention once more.

"What's your problem this time?"

"You just had to take that turn. I told you to go the straight path and now look where we are!"

"It's not my fault you live so far..."

"You don't even know where I live! With the directions I gave you it should have taken twenty minutes at the most, but since you didn't want to listen to me you took a wrong turn." Inuyasha snorted and faced the road again.

"Whatever. You weren't giving me clear directions anyway."

"Sure I wasn't. There's no way I would know where I live now would I?"

"Well you are stupid..."

"I'm not stupid, you're stupid!"

"No you're stupid!"

"Shut up!" Kagome glared at him. "This is all your fault! And you know what? I'm over the fact that you insult me, got my car towed, and made this the single worst day of my life all in one fell swoop. The only thing making me angry is the fact that somewhere in your rotten, pathetic soul, you are enjoying this."

Inuyasha noticed her voice trembling. The reaction he had been waiting for all day was coming, but he wasn't particularly excited about it. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw that her eyes were in fact watery. He felt like shit. 'Man why does she have to be that way about it...' Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 'Why am I feeling guilty now?' His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome spoke.

"Make a right and stop the car." She made no effort to look at him and clutched her bag. He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't even notice he was out of the jam.

"Ok." Inuyasha did what she asked and frowned when he saw he was stopping at a sidewalk. "Where's your house?"

"You think I'm letting you see it after what you put me through? You might try to bomb it or even follow me home like some strange animal." There was that word again.

"Suit yourself. I wouldn't waste my time with your little cardboard box anyway." Kagome wasted no time letting herself out the car and slammed his door shut. "Hey watch it! This car is worth a lot." Kagome responded with one finger and began to walk down the street. Even in the rain she maintined the attitude in her walk. Inuyasha thought about following her just to spite her, but decided to go home instead. 'I have to make sure she keeps her mouth shut.'

Kagome let a few tears fall and was relieved about the rain for once. At least this way no one would suspect her crying. She was working her way up the steps and thought about it all. 'I should quit... but then that asshole will have his cake. And I don't want gramps to think I'm weak either.' She sighed and continued to walk around the shrine to find her house. "I made it." She made her way into her home and slid off her flats. Her feet were sore and she was a little thankful that she didn't have to walk the whole way home. 'Even if he is an asshole.' She noticed an extra pair of shoes and made a note that there was a visitor.

"I'm home!" Kagome announced and put on her best fake smile. She had to make sure no one knew just how bad her day went.

"Kagome come to the dining room!" She heard her mother say. Kagome's stomach grumbled right on cue and she walked to the other room.

"Man I am staarr...ving...Kikyo hi!" Kagome went over to her sister and gave a her a quick hug. Kikyo smiled in response and Kagome took her seat. 'Well atleast she's here to take the heat for a while.' She thought and took a sip of water. "Where's Masaru?"

"He'll be here soon. He went to visit mother-in-law." Kikyo cleared her throat. "So Kagome, mother told me you had a job. How did it go?" Kagome nearly choked and got into a small fit of coughs. 'So much for that plan...' She faked another smile and put on her best show.

"Oh it was great! Everyone is so nice. I feel so lucky to have gotten the job so quickly."

"Yes, I see," Kikyo took a bite of the steak her mother prepared. "Which company is it?"

From across the table her grandfather scoffed. Kagome rolled her eyes at his reaction and found it much easier to lie. If anything, she had to avoid the 'I told you so' from Gramps. "Taisho enterprises. They are the leaders in everything that has to do with metal."

Kikyo stiffened. "Taisho? The youkai company?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. They take metal very seriously. Planes, cars, buildings, anything that needs it, they provide it." Mrs. Higurashi looked impressed and her brother smiled and waited for her to finish. "It's not cheap though, so they still have competition."

"I see." Was all Kikyo said in response. Kagome noticed how her behavior changed and figured it was because she was so much like her grandfather. 'Well too bad sis, I don't care what you think either.'

"So were the youkai all mean like Gramps said they would be?" Souta asked making his grandfather squirm.

"I didn't say that!" Gramps protested, but eveyone knew how much he was slandering the company the day before.

"No they weren't mean." Kagome was proud of herself for telling the biggest lie of the night. Of course it was true in it's own sense...Sesshoumaru didn't seem to bad...yet. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Kikyo.

"So do you have anyone in mind yet, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked. "For what?"

"Well, to marry. I thought you and Hojo would be engaged by now."

"Oh not you too. I've made it clear that I don't want to marry anyone anytime soon. I haven't even enjoyed my life yet."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. She felt a little insulted at what Kagome was saying, but some part of her agreed. She hadn't lived out her life at all. Her grandfather had been pulling the strings since she was a baby and Kikyo only followed because it was what she thought was best. When she was older and Kagome was beginning to train as well, something inside her made her want to be better. Was it jealousy or fear? Or maybe it was pressure of being the eldest sibling and having to set the example. Whatever it had been, it paid off since everyone including Kikyo had the suspicion that she was her grandfather's favorite. And when she got married two years ago she thought she was happy. So why was it that Kagome's path in life was getting to her? As her sister she was happy since Kagome seemed excited about her choices, but the sadness and bitterness still tugged at her heart and she found herself feeling angry at the way Kagome just did whatever she wanted to do.

"Kagome, in time you will realize that your desires in life are not always the best ones to act upon. You shouldn't be so selfish and refuse what grandfather wants, especially since it's for your own good." Kagome was stunned. Everyone at the table stopped eating and looked at the two sisters. Mrs. Higurashi opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Kagome.

"For my own good? Taking away my liberties and forcing me to be a wife and carry on ridiculous traditions...how is that good for me? Maybe you liked Gramps pushing you to marry priests and shoot arrows, but I actually have goals in life, Kikyo."

Kikyo slammed her hands on the table, and even Kagome flinched. Her older sister was usually very refined and rarely expressed her anger, especially in such an explosive way. "Life is all about sacrifices Kagome! You need to grow up and stop thinking about yourself all the time. No matter how unhappy we may seem, in the end the compromises are for the best." Kikyo looked down at her hands. Her knuckles were white from the fists she made.

Mrs. Higurashi finally got a word in. "I think we should all take a deep breath and relax. It's not good to get so worked up while eating." Kagome continued to look at Kikyo who was still looking down at her hands. 'What...was that?' Kagome thought to herself and relaxed. Now more than ever she compelled to finish what she started. She wasn't going to let anyone get in her way anymore.

* * *

The next morning Sesshoumaru was well on his way to the office. He noticed that once again, no one had been called to build the office for his newest employee. 'That's his problem.' He thought and went to his door...which was already opened. He raised and eyebrow and walked in to find a man sitting on his desk.

"How did you get in here?" Sesshoumaru asked not really caring for the answer.

"I have my ways." He said whilst swinging his legs from the desk. "Did you miss me?"

"Hardly. And you're a day late, Miroku." Sesshoumaru went over to his desk and set his breifcase down. "A hangover perhaps?"

Miroku feigned shock. "Me, a hangover? I'm insulted." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair to face him.

"So why are you in here anyway?"

Miroku got up from the desk and moved closer to Sesshoumaru, ignoring the look of disgust on his face. "For starters, I got delayed at the airport in Dallas, so that explains why I'm late," he said while shuffling the papers on Sesshoumaru's desk. He stopped when his boss gave him that look that meant big trouble if he didn't have a seat. "But I'm here because I wanted to pitch a new idea for the metal."

Sesshoumaru perked up a little bit. "Go on..."

Sango was walking the circle, as she calls it, when she noticed Sesshoumaru's door was slightly open. "Maybe this is a good time to ask for the day off tomorrow..." She walked over to the door and stopped to listen when she heard her boss speaking with another person.

"Miroku, when are you going to get to the pitch?" Miroku gave him a sly smile.

"All in good time, boss. It's crucial to hear these details..."

"What does a strip club have to do with my business?"

Sango rolled her eyes on the other side of the door. 'It figures he would do that on a 'business trip'... that idiot.' She continued to listen despite the headache she was getting from hearing Miroku speak.

"What do strippers dance on?" He asked Sesshoumaru, noting the dead-pan look he was recieving from his boss.

"Poles..." Sesshoumaru said in a very bored manner and saw Miroku's eyes light up. He narrowed his eyes. "You are truly a disturbed person."

"Oh come on! If you decided to provide the metal for the poles, the profit could easily double. Do you know how many strip clubs there are in Japan? In the world?"

"I'm sure you would know better than anyone else..."

"I'll ignore that." Miroku sighed and got up from his chair. "You know it's a great idea. Ginger even told me so."

"Was she telling you this with her chest in your face?"

Both men looked towards the door and saw an annoyed Sango standing there. Miroku made the same face a child makes when they see Santa Clause or the Easter Bunny and made his way toward Sango. Sesshoumaru shook his head. 'That idiot... strip clubs. Is that what I'm wasting my money on?' He was happy that Sango came right on time to distract Miroku, putting an end to their little conversation.

"My, my Sango... do I detect jealousy?"

Sango crossed her arms and looked the other way. "Don't kid yourself, Miroku. I just wonder how far your perversion can go sometimes."

Miroku raised and eyebrow in a suggestive manner and grabbed her hand. "Well if you want to find out--" Sango yanked her hand away from his and clipped him on the head before he could finish. She directed her attention to Sesshoumaru.

"Mr. Taisho, I actually came because I want to take tomorrow off. I have something to take care of." Sesshoumaru nodded without looking up from his work and made a shooing gesture with his hand. "If you are both done, you may start on your assignments. I have a lot to read since I can't really trust that some of you are doing your job." He shot Miroku a glare. "Especially when they are done in a dark place, with loud music and half naked women."

"Don't knock it 'till you try it..."

"Leave." Sesshoumaru's patience was starting to run low. Miroku shrugged and followed after Sango.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard you know..." She rolled her eyes at him and opened the door to her office.

"Yeah well you had it coming." She looked up at the clock and noticed it was almost nine o' clock. "Well that's strange...she should be here by now..." Upon hearing 'she' Miroku forgot all about the pain in his head.

"And just who would this 'she' be?" Sango sighed expecting this question from him.

"Kagome Higurashi. She's the new Advertising Executive. Yesterday was her first day and she was here earlier than me."

"You think she quit already?" Miroku began to fiddle with Sango's cell phone.

Sango shook her head. "I don't think so...but then again Inuyasha was being a real pain in the ass to her. I hope he didn't get to her...she was really sweet."

"Well Inuyasha is enough to make me want to quit sometimes. Maybe she's afraid of him."

"No way. You should have seen how she yelled at him. I thought he would throw her out the window." Miroku looked very suprised.

"She yelled at him? And he let her? What kind of a demon is she?"

Sango laughed. "She's human like us dummy. I was happy she stood up for herself, but still Inuyasha is very aggresive."

"Wow...I hope she comes in. Anyone who yells at Inuyasha and gets away with it must be interesting." He placed her phone back down on her desk and sat down on one of the chairs facing her desk.

Sango rolled her eyes at him. "And the fact that she's a woman has nothing to do with that either."

"Sango, Kagome being a woman has nothing to do with me wanting to meet her." Miroku said looking hurt, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Yeah whatever."

Kagome was distraught. She had forgotten that her car was towed and woke up at the same time she had the day before. "Stupid Inuyasha! I'm gonna be late because of him." She looked in her piggy bank and took out some money for the train and frowned when she realized she had just enough to go and come back.

"Hey Kagome, you think you can drop me off at the stadium? We have an early practice today."

"I'm sorry Souta, but my car was towed and I'm running late." Kagome went in search for her flats, since she had to walk again, but found that they were dirty from the rain. 'Damn now I gotta wear the stupid pumps.'

"Why was it towed?" Kagome froze. She hadn't thought about those details yet.

"Um...I didn't have a... uh spot in the parking lot at work...so I parked somewhere on the block that you're not supposed to park... I think..." She was busy putting on her shoes to avoid looking at her brother. He was younger than her, but he had a sixth sense for bullshit.

Souta gave her a questioning look. "You didn't read any sign that said do not park?"

"Obviously not...look you're asking too many stupid questions. If I'm late, I'm blaming you." Souta shrugged and left her room.

"Did you ask Kagome for a ride, sweetie?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her son when she saw him leaving.

"She can't her car was towed." Mrs. Higurash put a hand up to her mouth and turned to Kagome as she was walking towards the front door.

"Honey, when was your car towed?" Kagome shot a quick glare at her brother who stuck his tongue out at her and left. Kagome looked back at her mother who was waiting for an answer.

"It's not important right now, mama. I gotta go. Love you. Say bye to Kikyo and Gramps for me." She grabbed her things and ran out the door leaving her mother in the dust. Today was not going to be the best of days. Kagome knew that much. But it couldn't possibly be worse than the one before. 'Atleast I'm already off to a bad start...' She mentally cursed herself for wearing the pencil skirt, finding it hard to walk fast with her clothes restricting her leg movement. She also didn't appreciate the hoots from the highschool boys on the opposite side of the street. 'Teenagers...'

She finally made it to the train and was relieved to find she wasn't that late yet. 'Oh I should have written down the extension for Sango... that way I could have atleast announced that I would be late. Crap.' She made a note to take down the number as she exited the train and began to speed walk in the direction of the company. Her feet were starting to fail her already, but she sucked it up and continued to march on. 'Miss Universe can do it, so can I.' She entered the building after fifteen minutes of walking and thanked god for the person who invented the elevator.

Instinctively she went to Sango's office and let herself in.

"Kagome! You're here!" Sango went over to the girl and guided her to a chair. "Is everything ok? You seem like you're out of breath."

"It's 'cause I am. I had to walk most of the way..." Kagome took some deep breaths. "I didn't want to be late." She heard someone come in and found Miroku standing by the door.

"Sango, Naoko _did not _have on a mini-- Oh, good morning. You must be Kagome." Sango hid her face with both hands, disappointed that her trick didn't work. Kagome, however, stood up and shook hands with him and took in his features. Tall, fit, deep blue eyes and black hair tied back in a ponytail. His grip was manly, but gentle and made her feel at ease. His face wasn't too bad to look at either.

"Nice to meet you..."

"Miroku Tanaka." He took her hand to his lips, and kissed it, letting his lips linger for a few seconds. "And I can assure you the pleasure is all mine." Kagome couldn't help the blush that came on her face, but it was more out of embarrassment than anything else.

"Oh knock it off Casanova." Sango came between them. "The last thing she needs are your filthy, pervert germs on her hands."

"Casanova?" Miroku looked confused and Sango threw her arms up in defeat. She turned to Kagome.

"So you were saying?" Kagome thought for a moment and remembered what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah. I had to walk here, so I was in a big hurry."

"Walk? What happened to your car?" Sango asked and noticed the way Kagome's hands clenched and unclenched.

"It was towed." Kagome gave an overly sweet smile that was dripping with anger.

"He didn't..." Sango looked at Kagome in disbelief and glanced over at a very confused Miroku, who shrugged but looked interested.

"Oh but he did. I'll spare you the details of the hell I was put through after work yesterday, since I'm trying to completely repress them."

"How could he do something like that? I thought he was only threatening about towing your car, I didn't think he would actually go through with it." Sango gave Kagome a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "He can't get away with it."

Kagome smirked. "Who says he will?" Sango suddenly felt an evil impulse.

"What did you have in mind?" Kagome was about to speak, but remembered that her and Sango were not the only ones in the room. Miroku noticed the reason for thier sudden silence was him and laughed.

"Oh don't mind me ladies. If anything I can help you with any plans you might have against our lovable Vice President."

"How can I trust you?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sango snorted. "You can't."

"Hey hey!" Miroku started looking slightly offended. "Inuyasha is a friend yes. But he has one coming to him." He drifted off into thought and made a face. Kagome decided it was ok to join forces for now and approved of Miroku's involvement.

She sat down on one of the chairs and crossed her legs. "Alright. What's the plan?"

Miroku sat in the chair next to Kagome and motioned for Sango to get close. Several minutes later the three of them came to an agreement and shared knowing smirks, that broke into full-on grins when the victim finally came into the office.

A/N: Yeah I hope it was long enough...my fingers seem to think so :X Hope it was good, and thanks again for the reviews.

Ciao Loves!

-Guayaba


	4. Revenge Is Best Served In The Nude?

A/N: So sorry about taking so long to update guys I hope this chapter works for you guys, even though it's the shortest one :( And thanks sooo much for the reviews :D I really appreciate them! Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Revenge is Best Served In the Nude?

.

.

.

"Inuyasha, you're actually here on time! This is certainly a surprise!" Miroku shot up from his seat and walked over to the hanyou.

"Oh. You're back…" Miroku looked insulted and sulked a little.

"That's not how you greet your friends Mr. VP."

"Whatever. How was the trip?" Inuyasha asked not really caring for a response.

Miroku grinned and was ready to speak when Kagome interrupted him. "Well, it was nice meeting you Miroku, but I got to get started on work." She looked over at Sango, who was already beginning to pull out the files. "We'll catch up some more at lunch."

"And where the hell are you going?"

"Oh, I forgot. Is it alright for me to use your office, Inuyasha?"

'Well that was unexpected.' He thought to himself, hoping his face wasn't reflecting the confusion he felt. This was a complete 360 from the girl that started yesterday.

"Uh… yeah. I guess… I mean only because you finally did something right today and asked," was his oh-so-intelligent reply. He could hear Sango make noises from her desk and ignored Miroku's inquisitive looks.

Kagome wished she could stop time for a few minutes just to gauge Inuyasha's eyes out. 'That idiot… play it cool Kagome, he's gonna get his.' She sighed inwardly and smiled at him, catching him off guard once again. "Ok then, see you all later." She walked out of Sango's office, just missing Miroku's comment about how nice her legs looked and how her pencil skirt made her ass look good enough to eat. She also missed the beating he received because of it.

Aside from the strange events that took place, the day had been going pretty smooth for Inuyasha. However, he was still worried; Kagome was almost being nice to him. He was expecting the cold shoulder, a beating, any kind of pay-back, but all he got were smiles and minor chit-chat. For the most part, the day had been very quiet. 'Maybe this is her plan… to guilt me to death.'

Kagome took Inuyasha's silence as a good sign and decided that putting the plan in motion would be a lot easier than she thought. However, she still wasn't completely sure if that

plan was the best way to get back at him, even though Miroku swore up and down that it would work.

_"Trust me, if you want to get him back, you have to do exactly what I said."_ Kagome sighed remembering the conversation the three of them had in Sango's office and unintentionally got Inuyasha's attention.

"Everything ok?"

"Huh?...Oh yeah, everything's fine. Why?" Kagome asked sounding a little too confused.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Nothing just heard you talking to yourself just now."

"I was?"

"Yeah you said something like, 'Oh if only Inuyasha would take me in his arms and make me his,'..." He said with a cocky look on his face. Kagome rolled her eyes in response and muttered something that sounded like 'whatever' and went back to her charts. Inuyasha was bothered by this and moved closer to her. The proximity made Kagome a little nervous and she could no longer concentrate on her work.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you today?"

"Jeez Inuyasha, I didn't know you cared..."

"Don't flatter yourself, bitch."

She tried not to let the insult get to her, but the twitch in her eyebrow was still noticeable. "Then why all the questions?"

Inuyasha took a seat on her desk, not caring that he sat on her paperwork. "I dunno... you just aren't like you were yesterday. You haven't even insulted me back or done anything to get revenge or whatever."

Kagome smiled sweetly at him, throwing Inuyasha off guard, but it was all for show since a sinister smile would have given it all away.

"Oh I get it," She started playfully and stood up so that she could look down at him and gave his ear a tweak, freezing Inuyasha in place. "Nothing happened yesterday as far as I'm concerned, so you can calm down." Inuyasha pulled away from her and stood up, feeling more confident now that he could see the top of her head.

"Hmph. And I'm supposed to trust you?" He crossed his arms in front of him and looked at her, waiting for her response.

'Oh Miroku was right, this is going to be so freakin' easy...' Kagome looked up into his eyes and gave him another smile, this one being warmer than the last and cackled internally when she saw the look of confusion on his face. 'Now or never, Kagome.' She took a hold of his hands and intertwined her fingers with his, taking pleasure in the sputtering and blushing that Inuyasha was doing.  


"I don't expect you to trust me right now..." Kagome started, inching closer to him, "...but I think you can learn after we get to know each other a little better." Inuyasha was beyond

dumbstruck. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Wasn't she supposed to be outside doing some damage to his car? Shouldn't she be in Sesshomaru's stupid office telling on him? Or at the very least crying, insulting him, anything but what she doing right now. 'Her hands are so soft, and delicate... Oh no,no, no, ABSOLUTELY NOT!' But he was already lost in her eyes. 'She actually does look different... a lot more innocent, CRAP! What is this witch doing to me?'

Kagome thought she might consider acting in the future, since this was clearly the best show she had ever put on. Standing there holding his hands, and looking at him like some love sick child was definitely not on her must do list, but she had to admit that his hands were nice and strong. 'No, no missy. This is for the sake of revenge. REVENGE!' Remembering her mission, she was about to say something else, when the creator of the master plan interrupted her.

"Hey Kagome, Sango asked me... to... bring this." Inuyasha quickly shook her hands from his and went back to his desk, beet red. He shot Miroku a dirty look as if to say that he had better think twice before saying anything.

Kagome acted like nothing happened and smiled at Miroku. "What was that, Miroku?"

"Oh right, Sango wanted you to look at these." He handed her some folders and she sighed remembering that she did have assignments to attend to. She couldn't believe how much time she wasted on Inuyasha and made a mental note to continue with the plan outside of work.

"She also wanted to remind you about our lunch today." Miroku winked at her and Kagome nodded and looked at her wristwatch.

"Ok, you guys wait for me downstairs. I'm just gonna grab my things." Miroku nodded and walked out the office, leaving the tow alone again.

Inuyasha didn't like the wink the other man gave her. 'What the hell is he planning...' The hanyou wasn't sure what to believe, since Miroku was notorious for being the company's biggest playboy. It was only natural for him to act this friendly with someone so naive like Kagome. 'If she even is that naive... she has to be if she's just gonna forgive me for what I did to her.' He didn't realize that he was staring at her. 'Miroku was right about her legs being nice... for an annoying bitch that is.'

"Ahem..." Kagome cleared her throat, not sure how to about Inuyasha looking at her so intently. "I'm about to go, do you want to come, or do you want some food or something?" He shook his head to say 'no' and quickly turned away, looking a little flushed and said something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Would you get out already, the idiots are waiting for you downstairs."

"I'm telling Sango you said that." Inuyasha waved her off and Kagome shrugged finally leaving him alone for the first time the entire day.  


He sighed feeling a lot more at ease now that no one was around him. "What the hell is going on?"

.

.

.

Kikyo rearranged her former room for the fifth time that day, but no matter what she did to it, she couldn't feel at home. Even though everything was still there from stuffed animals, to high school uniforms, she felt strangely out of place.

She sighed and plopped down on her bed. "Maybe I'm used to living with Masaru..."

Thinking about her husband brought a frown to her face. He called the night before and explained that he would be staying at his mother's house since she was feeling ill, and that he would definitely be coming to the Higurashi Shrine after work. At times her husband would do things like that, making her question her decision to marry him even more. He was a good man, and he hadn't given her any reason to suspect him of being unfaithful, but that didn't mean he made her feel happy. And deep down inside, she didn't think she could satisfy him either.

"You're awfully quiet."

Kikyo looked up and found her mother by the doorway, smiling like always. It was infectious, and in a few moments she found herself smiling as well.

"I was just remembering what it felt like to be in this room." She lied, not wanting to worry her mother.

"It was almost yesterday when you would come through the door with Kagome from school..." She sat down next to her eldest daughter and continued. "For me, this house hasn't been the same without you. Your grandfather especially misses you."

"Of course he does, mama." She said giggling a little bit. "Especially since Kagome doesn't seem to have any interest in miko training." She said the last part as if she was straining herself.

"Kagome has always marched to the beat of her own drum, I suppose." Mrs Higurashi sighed happily. "And let's not forget Souta wouldn't dream of being a shrine keeper like father."

Kikyo nodded in agreement. "Never that… he's going to be a major league baseball player after all." The two women laughed a little and got up from their posts.

"Why don't you help me with the dinner preparations, since I have no idea when Kagome will be back. Her car was towed, so she might be running late again." Kikyo gave a quick nod and followed her mother into the kitchen, feeling a lot more relaxed than she had before.

.

.

.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku decided to go to the cafe across the street that served the Philly Cheese steaks Sango was addicted to.

"I can't believe you still eat these Sango." Miroku commented through bites of his sandwich. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You were only gone for two weeks, not much has changed."

"So then your love for me is still as strong as ever?"

"If by strong, you mean non-existent, then yes. _Very_ strong."

Kagome laughed at their exchange and took a sip from her water before directing her attention to Miroku. "So how _did_ your trip go?" He perked up at her question.

"I enjoyed it a lot. I went over to Dallas, Texas to talk to some partners on behalf of Sesshoumaru." He stopped to drink some of the soda he had. "I took it upon myself to do some research since the meetings were over rather quickly, and I got really inspired." Kagome could hear Sango say something like 'yeah right' and chose to ignore her.

"Inspired? To do what?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Sango yelled before Miroku could even open his mouth to speak. "She doesn't need to hear about your stupid ideas."

"My ideas are creative, and given the proper chance could prove to be quite profitable." Miroku said calmly.

"You're disgusting."

Kagome was confused, and a little annoyed, not liking that she was being left out.  
"What idea? I want to know." Kagome insisted earning a boyish grin from Miroku.

"Well one night, I was wandering around, and I found myself at a club."

"Ohh sounds like fun," Kagome commented, wrapping up the lunch she had left. "But I don't see how it ties in with metal."

"Well, I was at a club with some very talented dancers when the idea came to me." Miroku continued ignoring the snort that came from Sango's direction.

Kagome looked at him, still confused, and after a minute it dawned on her. "Oh, you are seriously perverted."

"Oh come on! It's a good idea! A hell of a lot safer than using the metal for weapons, which Sesshoumaru does by the way... that guy has no morals."

"YOU have no morals! Using Taisho metal for strip clubs is one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard. It's no surprise it came from you." Sango said while cleaning up her napkins.

"Well... it's not a complete waste." Kagome's statement was unexpected and she felt a flush 

from the sudden attention the two gave her.

"Don't get me wrong... the whole stripper thing is kinda gross. But I guess if you market the

poles to firehouses you can get some kind of profit." Sango smiled at her and looked at Miroku.

"She has a point. It's a pole, and it's for a good cause. To think it came from such a shitty idea."

"Yeah, but firefighters are no fun." Miroku said with a pout.

Kagome raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Maybe not for you..." She winked at Sango, and she took the hint.

"Oh yeah... something about those hard, glistening bodies sliding down those poles really gets me excited."

"And I'm the perverted one." Both girls laughed at their male companion and the trio got up from the table, starting to walk back to work.

Miroku suddenly got an evil glint in his eyes. "I guess I know how Kagome will fantasize about our favorite Vice President." Sango gasped and Kagome looked flustered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be shy now, Kagome. I saw how you and Inuyasha were staring at each other, holding hands like sweethearts. It was a touching scene."

"Shut-up. You know damn well I only did that as part of the plan." She said while blushing furiously.

Sango frowned a bit. "Are you sure that seducing him is the best idea?"

Miroku nodded with a grin. "Seducing him is half the battle, my dear Sango. And if Kagome keeps up with the act, our plan will become a reality in no time."

"I dunno, Miroku... Sango has a point. Maybe we could just slash his tires, or torch his desk or something." She didn't notice the looks she was getting from her companions. "I just think that playing with someone's emotions is going a little too far."

"I agree."

"Ladies, please." Miroku stopped them just a few feet from the company parking lot. "Kagome, you are only seducing him enough to get him where we want him. You aren't going to make him fall in love with you or anything like that."

For some reason that last thing he said kind of bothered her, but she couldn't figure out why. "I know. But are you sure he will be that quick to get... you know, naked?"

Miroku smirked and let out a little chuckle. "Oh Kagome. Inuyasha maybe an abrasive person, but take it from me, he is definitely not a prude."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying he's a pervert? I certainly never got that from him."

"Men are all the same, Sango. And Inuyasha only looks like he would take the high road if

Kagome ever pushed herself on him. Besides, back in college you were the book worm, and you never came with us to the parties." Sango looked a little embarrassed, remembering how Miroku and Inuyasha would invite her on their adventures. She always refused, and in the end, she would have to give them both a crash course on what was to come on the tests through the hangovers and lack of sleep. Even now, two years after their graduation, she was still picking up their slack, and they were still having adventures.

Kagome sighed. "I just hope it's worth it."

"Trust me, you will not regret this." Miroku said, looking too much like a sleazy car salesman.

Kagome blushed and fiddled with the hem of her skirt, feeling embarrassed about the measures she would have to take to get her revenge.

.  
.

.

A/N: Well like I said before, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I will try to update as soon as I can! Please review… I really want to hear from you guys, since it motivates me and helps me be a better writer ;3 Thanks!

Ciao!

-Guayaba


End file.
